Que Sera, Sera
by MusicLuv101
Summary: Shigure comes over to the clinic to see Hatori. What happens when he transforms and Hatori brings him back to his house?


**Ricky- Chan: OK well here's my first lemon. It feels…. strange. Well I read a lot of yaoi so that seemed best. I choose HatorixShigure cause well…. they just seem cute together. Originally it was gonna be HatorixKyo but I like Shi better. Plus, who wouldn't want a hit with an **_**erotic **_**author? I know I wouldn't. Please bare with the terribleness. Mind you all flames will be read, laughed at, shown to friends, laughed at some more, print out, crumpled up, and used to warm up the house :D**

**Hatori: Oh great, another fan girl writing another fan fiction. Yay *rolls eyes***

**Shigure: Oh I don't know, Haa-San, this might be fun ;)**

**Ricky-chan: yeah, Shi's right. You're gonna have the time of your life ;)**

**Shigure: *high-fives Ricky-Chan***

**Ricky-Chan: Shi, you wanna do the warnings and disclaimers?**

**Shigure: YEAH!**

**WARNING This fan fiction contains yaoi, lemon, OOC, one-shot, blah, blah, blah. **

**Disclaimers, well unfortunately Ricky-Chan doesn't own these characters (but she wishes she did) and will not be making any money off of this. Enjoy the fic!**

* * *

><p>Hatori looked over his shoulder to the loud BOOM! he heard from behind him. He turned to see a rather large black dog, a grey yukata on the floor, and one of the nurses from his clinic staring at the animal in shock and disbelief. He immediately knew who it was. He cousin, Shigure, who was cursed form was the dog. He came to the conclusion that the nurse must have accidentally bumped into him, transforming him. The dragon quickly rushed the nurse out of the room, and closed and locked the door behind her. He then gave the dog a disapproving look.<p>

"Shigure! You know you're supposed to be careful when you're around! Now I'll have to erase her memories." he held his temples and started to massage.

"I'm sorry, Haa-San. It's just… well I was so excited to see you that I guess I didn't have the mind to move out of the way when she fell." the dog whimpered.

Hatori gave an exhausted sigh "OK, so why were you so excited to see me?"

"Well… it won't be a surprise if I tell you! We'll wait for me to change back. Then you'll know" Shigure said with a hint of mystery in his voice. Most people would have thought nothing of it, but Hatori knew better. The dog was up to no good.

"Fine. But we better get you to my room before anyone else sees you, and maybe even watch you transform back. Come on, and hurry." He grabbed the yukata, and led the dog out of the office and into the hall, quickly making his way to his part of the estate. He let the dog in and shut the door. It wouldn't be much longer until Shigure changed back, and he couldn't wait. He wanted so badly to hit the writer over the head a few times for being careless. Once he had entered the kitchen he saw the dog covered in water.

"What did you do?"

"Uh… well I wanted some water so I turned on the sink. I jumped on the counter and fell into the sink. Then I fell on the floor. S-Sorry."

Hatori sighed feeling a headache coming on. Then a loud BOOM! And a puff of smoke. Shigure sat in the middle of the kitchen, naked. Hatori grabbed a towel and started drying Shigure's hair. The fact that he was naked didn't bother the dragon. He'd seen him naked before. He stood up, and stared at the figure. Shigure noticed, and sat back, stretching and crossing his legs, a smirk creeping up on his features.

"Like what you see, Haa-San?" his voice was filled with pure amusement. He couldn't suppress a chuckle when a light blush colored the doctors usual pale face "I'll take that as a yes." Shigure got up and made his way towards Hatori, when Hatori finally found his voice.

"One more step and the entire writing industry will know every embarrassing thing you've done since you were four." he stated.

"And one more word and Akito will know everything you and Ayame did during our high school years," Hatori's eyes widened. If Akito knew about what he and Ayame used to do, or rather, what Ayame _made_ him do, he'd lose more that just almost blindness. Akito hated things that went on out of his knowledge. He closed his mouth in a flash. Shigure laughed lightly. "Oh, Haa-San, you're just so adorable! Oh you know what I meant." He got so close Hatori could smell him. He smelled like….chocolate?

"Why do you smell like chocolate?"

"Oh, you like it? I hoped you would." he grinned triumphantly. Hatori loved it. He nuzzled his nose in the crook of Shigure's neck, putting his arms around the dogs body to keep him in place, and inhaled deeply. The sweet smell of milk chocolate filled his nose. He couldn't get enough. Shigure loved the attention, and fell like putty in Hatori's embrace. Then he remembered that _he _was supposed to be in control, and quickly led Hatori to the living room and pushed him in the couch. He wiggled his finger at Hatori

"No, no, no. You've had your fun, now it's my turn." a Chesire grin overtaking his handsome features.

"Oh? And how exactly are you gonna do that? Remember, Gure, I was always the dominance, nothing's changed." Shigure shivered at the sound of the pet name. He sat in Hatori's lap, his growing erection rubbing that of Hatori's. He groaned at the contact, but immediately became frustrated by the cloth of the doctor's pants separating them. To ignore that fact, he smashed his lips against Hatori's. This momentarily shocked Hatori, but he got over it. Shigure's lips were soft, and he wanted to taste him. Hatori licked Shigure's bottom lip, requesting entrance. Shigure granted, letting his cousin's tongue explore his mouth.

Hatori let his tongue wander in the hot cavern. Shigure even _tasted _like chocolate. He searched for every spot in the dog's mouth. His cousin mimicked his movements. It was the most passionate kiss either of them ever had. It was beautiful. They loved that they got to share it together.

Then, Shigure pulled away against his will. Hatori involuntarily whimpered. Shigure's hand expertly unbuttoned Hatori's shirt and threw it to the floor. The waistcoat followed, and soon all that was on him was his trousers. It hurt Shigure to skip them, but he had to be in dominance. He licked his way down the stone hard chest, leaving a trail of saliva. When he got to the belt buckle, he undid it and threw it down on the pile of cloths on the floor. His finger tips finally reached where they longed to rid Hatori of: his pants button and zipper. He undid them slowly, torturing Hatori. Finally they were undone, and he removed the trousers. Hatori lay on the couch in nothing but boxers. It was the moment of truth….

Shigure's finger dipped into waistband. He slowly tugged down. Hatori gasped at the sudden rush of cold air hitting his rock hard organ. Shigure's eyes widened. He knew that Hatori must be big by the way Ayame always came to school with a limp, but he never imagined he'd be _this_ big. If he didn't know any better, he would have assumed it was a dream. Hatori laughed at the dog's expression.

"Why so shocked? Never seen one that big?" he teased. Shigure just kept staring. Then he did something Hatori didn't expect. He slid of the man's lap and sat on the floor on his knees between Hatori's legs and licked the erection. Hatori gasped at the quick sensation, and wanted more. Noticing this, Shigure repeatedly did this, sending the taller male into a frenzy of sensation then need.

"D-Damn….. Y-You!" was all he could manage. Shigure felt bad, and took the head of Hatori's cock in his mouth, giving the slit special attention. Hatori panted, and tangled his fingers through the blackish-gray hair. Shigure had to pin his hips down so they didn't thrust up into his mouth, gagging him. Hatori tasted quite… sweet. So sweet Shigure wanted more. He started bobbing his head, taking more in each time. His mouth only reached about half way down, so he improvised. He started swirling his tongue around the organ, then taking in the top half once more. Hatori gasped and shivered at the sensation. This earned Shigure humming low in his throat, sending electric shocks up Hatori's spine. This was bliss.

Hatori found the will to pull Shigure's head up off his cock. He hated the feeling of loss, but he needed to stop his cousin now.

"If you don't stop now I'm going to cum. My stamina isn't as high as it once was." Shigure nodded. He got up and headed to where Hatori had left his yukata. Reaching into one of the pockets, he pulled out a white tube. Being a doctor, Hatori knew what it was: lube. _So he was planning this after all. That must be why he was 'so excited' to see me _Hatori thought. Shigure coat three fingers and positioned them at Hatori's entrance. Hatori gave him a glare, and Shigure softly chuckled. He pressed one into Hatori, and received a moan that was nothing but pure pain.

"Does it hurt? I'm sorry, Ha'ri." He moved to take his fingers out, but was stopped but Hatori.

"N-no. I-I just need time to adjust." he stated. He was in a lot of pain, but he didn't want Shigure to stop. He'd loved the dog since their high school days, though he never told him. Now that he had his chance, he wasn't going to let it get away from him.

"OK, if you're sure." the writer waited for Hatori to adjust. When Hatori gave him the signal to move, he removed his finger to the tip, and slowly pushed it back in. Hatori felt another wave of pain, but it was replaced with pleasure. He started to thrust down in the digit, meeting Shigure's thrusts. Shigure took this as a sign, and pushed the second one in and started a scissoring motion.

"A-ah! Sh-Shigure!" was all the dragon could manage. Shigure added the last finger. Hatori's moans and pants were making his need greater. He removed the fingers, earning a whimper of distress from Hatori. He quickly coated his erection and placed it at Hatori's entrance.

"Now, Haa-San, if this hurts, you **must **tell me. I don't want my little tatsuno-otoshigo in pain."

"Yes, yes, now hurry up!" Hatori growled. Shigure started this, the least he could do was satisfy him quickly.

Shigure laughed at the wanton demand, "Oh? A little desperate, are we Haa-San?" he teased. Hatori didn't like it. At all.

"Enter me now or leave and every time I give you a shot I'll make it hurt. A lot."

"OK, OK! No need to be hasty, Haa-San!"

He slowly pushed the head of his member into the virgin hole. Both Junnishi moaned quite loudly. Shigure buried himself to the hilt in Hatori. He waited for Hatori to adjust to his size, and slowly started to move. He started to steady pace, searching for that special spot. Shigure hit…. something… that made the dragon scream his name. Shigure adjusted his body to hit that spot each time, making Hatori's go crazy.

"Sh-Shigure! More! Faster!" the dragon demanded. Said dog complied, increasing his pace. He placed his hand on Hatori's neglected cock, pumping in time with his thrust. This send the doctor over the edge, spilling his seed in between their bodies, calling his lovers name. He tightened around Shigure, which sent him over the edge. He emptied his white substance in Hatori and they collapsed beside each other. For a while, the stayed in silence, trying to regulate their breaths. The Shigure finally managed to speak.

"W-Wow, Ha'ri! Th-that was amazing! Thank you." he said. Hatori turned his body and snuggled into an unsuspecting Shigure, who placed his arms around his lover.

"Y-Your welcome, Shigure. I-I…." his voice trailed off, debating weather he should tell the dog how he felt or not.

"You what?" he asked, now curious at what his cousin had to say.

"I-I…. love…you." he stated, turning his face so he couldn't see the man's face. He knew Shigure. He would laugh in his face for such a comment. Although it embarrassed him to tell the truth (A/N yeah like Shigure can make Ha'ri embarrassed) Hatori felt like a weight was lifted. He was happy he admitted it, even though Shigure wouldn't return his feelings.

"I love you, too, Hatori." the dog whispered, placing a gentle kiss on the dragon's lips. "I always have.

"I can't believe we just did that." Hatori said, referring to the previous events.

"Well as they say, Haa-San, que sera, sera." he told his love. They lay there for the rest of the night, in each others arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Ricky-chan: so that's it! Sorry if it sucked *scratches back of head* but I tried.<strong>

**Shigure: What do you mean! I have no complaints! I got to sleep with Haa-San! Score!**

**Hatori: stop blabbering, you moron *places kiss on Shigure's lips* but I'm happy you now know how I feel, how I always felt.**

**Shigure: Yeah, I know. *walks away holding Ha'ri's hand***

**Ricky-chan: Aww, so cute! Anyway please review! Greatly appreciated! See ya!**


End file.
